Will Grissom get his woman?
by caz1969
Summary: After Grissom asks Sara to dinner and refuses, Sara then meets up with Sam, Jim has an accident and the team have a night out.


Grissom watched Sara as she processed some evidence in the lab, he could see her through the glass, he couldn't see her face, but he didn't have to, I have to do this now or I will never do this, he thought as he smiled, he had been watching her for ten

**A longer ff this time ******

**thanks to forestsc, for nagging at me to less fluff and making me change my ending of the story lol**

**hope you enjoy this ff, and please review, I like to know if you like it or not ******

Grissom watched Sara as she processed some evidence in the lab, he could see her through the glass, he couldn't see her face, but he didn't have to, _I have to do this now or I will never do this, _he thought as he smiled, he had been watching her for ten minutes then he walked into the lab.

Sara knew Grissom was watching her from outside the lab, _I'm not turning round, if he wants to speak to me it's up o him, iv done all my chasing over the years, _she thought as she continued to work.

"Why didn't you come in earlier", Sara said as he walked into the lab, not looking up from working she smiled.

Grissom smiled and said nothing.

Sara finished what she was doing then stood up and looked at Grissom who stood across the table from her.

"You know we should go for a drink on our night off", Grissom said.

Sara laughed, "Why now Grissom", she said moving round the table taking her lab coat off, putting her hand on his arm she said, "sorry but I have plans on my next night out, and she walked out the lab and down the corridor.

As Sara got into the locker room she closed the door and stood with her back against it.

Grissom watched as Sara got out of site and he went to his office.

_Why does he do this too me, first he flirts with me then he gives me the cold shoulder and now he is asking me out, _Sara thought as she sat holding her Jacket,

Sara looked up as the door to the locker room opened, "You ready Sara?" Nick asked as he walked over and sat beside Sara, "You ok?", he continued.

Sara looked at nick and smiled, "Yes, where is Warrcik?", she asked as she stood up.

Nick stood up and walked towards the door, "Talking to Grissom", he said as they both walked down the corridor.

As they got to Grissom's office Warrick was standing in the doorway talking to Grissom.

Sara was standing behind Nick as Warrick said, "Grissom's coming for breakfast with us, he will catch up with us", he said as Nick looked back at Sara, Sara smiled and pushed Nick to keep walking.

Grissom watched Sara as she passed by his office and smiled as Sara looked in, she didn't smile back at him, which made his smile disappear.

Warrick followed the two of them and the three of them drove to the diner in there own cars.

As Sara parked out side the dinner her cell phone rang.

After taking the call she walked into the diner and told Nick and Warrick she would be missing breakfast as something had came up.

Sara drove off as Nick and Warrick ordered breakfast then ten minutes later Grissom arrived.

Looking around the diner he asked, "Where is Sara?"

Nick looked at Grissom as he sat down opposite him and said, "Got a call and left", nick noticed he didn't look too happy, but said nothing.

Grissom ordered his breakfast and the three sat chatting about work.

--

Sara parked her car in he usual space at home, as she got out her car a man was standing at the foot of the steps to her flat, he smiled as he saw Sara.

Sara walked towards the man and put her arms around him and hugged him.

"Sam why didn't you call me and let me know you had arrived in Vegas, I thought it would have been another week before you got here", she said as she stood back and looked him up and down.

"I wanted to surprise you, but when I got here you where out, and knowing you it might be ages before you got home form work, so I called", Sam said as he hugged Sara again.

Sara grabbed a bag that was on the ground, "Well lets go eat you must be hungry after your trip", she said as sam picked up the other bag and they both went to Sara's flat.

Once inside the flat Sara went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, she showed Sam to the small box room, "hope this is ok, I would have tidied it if I had known", she said, as she moved a few things out the room.

Sam put his bags down in the small room that had a single bed a bedside unit and a lamp in it, "Its great Sara, I'm just glad you could put me up", Sam said as he followed Sara out the room and into the kitchen.

Sara made coffee and then suggested they go out for breakfast, Sam agreed and they both left the flat.

Grissom had left the other two at the diner and made his way to Sara's flat but when he got to the flat he could see Sara with a man, Grissom hoped she hadn't seen him and he drove past and pulled in further up the street.

He watched Sara and the man walk along the street, Sara was laughing and looked really happy.

Grissom drove off feeling sad, _Sara looks so happy with him, maybe I should just forget about her and leave it, _he thought as he drove home.

--

Grissom woke up he had fallen asleep on the sofa, he sat up and looked at his cell phone that was on the table, it showed 2 missed calls and a voice message, _how didn't I hear that, _he thought as he put the cell back down on the table and walked to the kitchen to get a coffee.

As he walked to the kitchen he looked at the picture he had of the team, he stopped and picked it up and looked at Sara in the picture, _what a fool I have been, _he thought as he brushed his finger over her face, he put the picture down and went and got a coffee.

As he sat back down on the sofa and picked the cell phone up to call Catherine there was a knock at the door, Grissom walked to the door and opened it to find Catherine standing in front of him.

"I have been calling you, why didn't you answer, did you not check the message I left you Gil", Catherine said as she walked passed Grissom into the house.

Grissom just looked at her and closed the front door, then walked towards Catherine.

"Well are you not going to say anything", Catherine said as she stood in front of Grissom.

"I was just about to call you, what's up", Grissom said.

"It's Jim he was in an accident, he is at the hospital, I'm going back now", she said as she made her way back to the front door, Grissom just stood watching her as she walked to the door, "Gil, come on, we need to go", she said looking at Grissom.

"Is he bad Cath, what happened", he asked as he followed her out the door.

"He has broken a few bones, he was driving when a truck smashed into the side of him Gil, the others are at the hospital", she said as they got into her car.

Catherine drove to the hospital both not saying anything more.

Catherine let Grissom out and went and parked the car, "See what you can find out Gil, won't be long behind you", Catherine said as Grissom got out.

Grissom could see Sara standing with Nick as he walked up the hospital corridor.

Nick saw him first and said, "Did you get Catherine, she called you and went to…"

Grissom spoke before he could finish, "Yes she is parking the car, how is he", he said looking at Sara.

Nick looked at Sara, "He is asleep, has a broken arm, and bruises to his side, they haven't told us anything else", she said touching his arm.

"Can we see him?" he asked, as he looked at Sara.

"Not yet, the doctors are still with him", Nick said as he sat on the chair, Grissom hadn't noticed the man sitting on the chair next to Sara and Nick, until Nick sat down.

Sara looked at Sam then to Grissom and said, "This is Sam, Grissom, Grissom this is Sam, he is my……" but before Sara could finish Catherine appeared, Grissom looked at Sam and nodded, "Any news", Catherine said as she walked over towards Grissom.

"No nothing yet", Nick said as he stood up and walked up paced up and down.

Sara sat next to Sam with Catherine and Nick standing behind them at the window, and Grissom stood at the door, "Have you told Warrick", Grissom asked as he walked and sat on the chair next to Sara.

"No his mobile is off I left a message", Nick said,

Sara turned to Sam and said, "Here take my key and you go home, we will be here a while yet", Sam took the key and said, "You sure Sara, I can stay",

Sara stood up and said, "No you go, get a cab and I will call you later",

Sam stood up and hugged Sara, then he said bye to the others, everyone said bye, and Sam left.

Grissom watched Sam as he left, and then looked at Sara who was looking at Grissom, but they both said nothing.

Ten minutes later the doctor appeared, "How is he?" Grissom asked,

"He is awake but a but shaken he has a broken arm, and bruises to his side, we thought he had broken his leg but it's not broken and a cut to the head, we will keep him in overnight to keep an eye on him.

"Can I see him?" Grissom asked,

"Yes but only two people at a time, he needs rest", the doctor said,

Catherine and Grissom went in first to see Jim then Sara and Nick,

Jim looked shaken and tired, they didn't stay for long as the doctor told them that Jim needed rest, and they could come back later

As they all left the hospital, Catherine suggested going for something to eat at a diner down the road, Grissom and Nick agreed, but Sara told them she should get back to Sam,

Sara drove off and the others went to the diner.

Grissom wanted to ask Catherine and Nick who Sam was, but sitting in the diner they talked about Jim, Catherine made a few phone calls and got in contact with Jim's daughter, she would meet her at the hospital in a few hours when she arrives.

"When was the last time Jim saw his daughter", Nick asked

"Think it was not long after Jim's wife died, so must be about three years, he has spoken on phone to her but they don't get on", Grissom said as they ordered some food.

"Ellie will call me when she arrives, after we eat I will go home and freshen up", Catherine said.

"I will go back to the hospital after this; can you still not get a hold of Warrick, Nick?" Grissom asked,

"No his cell is still off, I will pop round to his house after we eat", Nick said as the waitress brought the food.

--

Sara had called Sam but he wasn't at her flat he had went to a shop he wanted to pick some things up from, he said he would call Sara when he had finished, so Sara went back to the hospital.

Grissom walked into the hospital and could see Sara talking to a nurse; he stood a bit back and watched as the nurse walked away leaving Sara standing alone.

_She is so beautiful, why couldn't I have asked her out sooner, _he thought as Sara turned round,

"Are you here alone?" Grissom asked Sara as they stood face to face in the corridor,

Sara looked at him, as he looked around to see if Sam was with her," Yes, why?" she asked

Grissom didn't say anything he just walked towards Jim's ward, with Sara following him.

"I spoke to the nurse Jim is asleep just now, the nurse said she will let me know when he is awake, he will be fine", Sara said as Grissom stopped at the ward door.

Grissom looked at Sara, "Do you want to go get a coffee until he wakes up?" he asked

Sara nodded, "I will let the nurse know, so she can get us when he awakes", she said as she walked to find the nurse.

Grissom opened the ward door and stood at the end of Jim's bed just watching him sleep,

_Thank god you're going to be ok Jim, _he thought then he turned and walked out the room.

Grissom and Sara got some coffee and sat across from each other at a table by the window, Grissom was looking out the window at nothing really and Sara was looking at Grissom.

"You ok?" Sara asked,

Grissom looked down at his coffee then to Sara and said "Yes I'm fine, just glad Jim is going to be ok",

Sara moved her hand across the table and put it on top of Grissom's; they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other, none of them saying anything, then the nurse appeared at the table, they both looked up still touching hands, "Mr Brass is awake, you can go in when your ready", she said,

"Thanks", they both said at the same time, the nurse walked away, and they both looked at each other again.

"Shall we go see him", Sara said as they both took there hands away.

Grissom nodded and smiled at Sara, and they both got up and walked towards the ward.

--

Catherine was walking towards Jim's ward with a young woman, as they opened the door Jim looked to the door,

"Ellie, you didn't need to come", he said as they young woman made her way over to the bed and hugged her dad,

Grissom and Sara where sitting on the seats next the bed, and Catherine lifted a chair over and sat beside them, After breaking from hugging her dad Ellie sat down on the chair opposite side of the bed from the others.

"Hi Ellie, nice to see you again", Grissom said and Sara said "Hi",

"Hi, I tried to get here sooner dad", Ellie said as the others stood up.

"We should leave you both alone to catch up, I will come back later and drive you home Jim", Grissom said as Catherine and Sara hugged Jim.

"When are you getting out?" Ellie asked

"Just waiting on the doctor to come round again, but he said I should be ok to go home today", he said as he took Ellies's hand.

They three of them said they goodbyes and left father and daughter alone.

As they got the they parking lot Catherine asked "You need a lift Gil",

Grissom looked at Sara and said, "I'm going to get a lift with Sara if that's ok",

"Iv got to go pick Sam up, but I can drop you off first", Sara said looking at Grissom,

Grissom looked at Catherine then to Sara, "No its fine, will just get a lift with Catherine, he said as he walked to Catherine's car.

Sara stood at her car and watched as Grissom and Catherine drove off. _I wish we could sit down and talk to each other_, she thought as she got into her car and drove away.

Catherine looked at Grissom; he was looking out the window and looked sad

"You both need to talk Gil", she said

Grissom still looking out the window said, "It's too late for that Cath".

"But you can see you both have feelings for each other", Catherine said,

Grissom didn't say anything.

Catherine pulled up to Grissom's house, as he got out the car she said, "Get some sleep and think about what I said Gil",

Grissom smiled and closed the car door and walked into the house.

Inside he went for a shower then to bed, thinking of Sara as always.

--

Sara parked her car and walked into the small shop on the corner of the street, "Hey Sam, you ready to go home", she said as she saw Sam standing looking at some magazines.

Sam looked up and hugged Sara as she stood next to him, "Yes, I got what I wanted", he said as they walked out the shop.

Back at Sara's flat Sam cooked some food and they sat and chatted

"Your workmates all seem nice", he said as they ate.

Sara smiled, "Yeah we all get on great and look out for each other",

Sam smiled and said, "Grissom likes you", he said,

Sara looked at him and smirked, "He is a good boss", she said

Sam laughed, "A bit more than that I think Sara", he said as he finished eating and stood up to take his plate into the kitchen.

Sara finished her food and followed him with her plate.

"What makes you say that Sam", Sara said getting two cups out from the cupboard.

Sam stood with his back to the work top as Sara poured some coffee for them both,

"And you like him Sara", he said as they both walked and sat on the sofa.

Sara told Sam all about Grissom and how that was the reason she moved to Vegas, Sam sat and listened, Sara made more coffee and they sat for ages talking.

"Seems like you both need to be locked in a room for a while and talk", Sam said and Sara laughed.

"He did ask me out on my next night off but I made some excuse to him, maybe I should have said yes, but I'm so tired of waiting and nothing ever happens Sam", Sara said.

Sam nodded, "Well before I go home next week, I want you to tell him you have changed your mind about going out", he said giving Sara a hug.

--

Grissom picked Jim and Ellie up from the hospital and took them to Jim's house, Ellie took her things into the spare room and unpacked, Grissom stayed for a bit and talked to Jim about seeing Ellie again, Jim told Grissom, she was like a different person and she is going to stay for a few weeks, Ellie joined the two men after she had unpacked and suggested that she have everyone round for a meal, she would do the cooking, they both said it was a great idea and Grissom said he would talk to the others and see what night.

Grissom left Jim's house and made his way to work, as he parked the car he saw Sara's car parked across from his, he smiled, _why she always come in early to work, _he thought as he got out his car.

Sara was sitting in the break room reading a magazine that Sam had left on her table at home.

Grissom went to his office and sat at his desk; he looked through a few papers then made his way to the break room.

Sara was sitting at the table still reading the magazine, as Grissom walked in she looked up at him, "Hi, how's Jim", she said putting the magazine down.

Grissom walked over to pour some coffee, "He is fine a bit sore, Samantha is staying with him for a few weeks so that will be good for him, he said she is like a different person", he said a she sat next to Sara at the table, looking at the magazine then looking at Sara.

"That's great", Sara said.

"Grissom can we…." but Warrick walked into the break room and Sara stopped talking.

"How is Jim, Nick got me about an hour ago, my mobile isn't working and I was with Friends", he said as he stood in front of Grissom and Sara.

"He is going to be fine, sore for a while but his daughter is staying with him so at least he isn't alone". Grissom said as he looked at Sara, _Wonder what she was going to say before Warrick appeared, _he thought to himself.

"That's good, I will pop in and see him after shift", Warrick said as Catherine and Nick came into the break room.

Grissom stood up, "We have all been invited to Jim's for dinner, I was thinking Saturday night if that's ok with everyone, I will see Greg tomorrow when he gets back from vacation to see if it's ok with him, and no Jim isn't cooking, Ellie is doing the cooking", he said.

Everyone laughed and agreed on Saturday night.

Grissom gave out the assignments and Warrick looked at the magazine Sara had left on the table, he picked it up and looked at Sara, "Didn't know you like to read these Sara? He asked as Nick walked over and took a look at the magazine.

Grissom was walking out the break room door when he heard Sara say "It's not mine its Sam's",

Grissom walked to his office, _I wonder how long she has been seeing this Sam guy, _he thought as he closed his office door.

Sara took the magazine from Warrick, "Who's Sam?" Warrick asked.

"Sam is a guy who I met a long time ago, and is here visiting and also doing a bit of work, he is really nice", Sara said as she washed out her cup at the sink, then looking at Warrcik who had a smile on his face,

Sara shook her head, "No not like that Warrick, he is a friend that's all, he is staying at mine for a week", she said as they both left the break room.

Grissom called Jim to see how he was and also to let them know Saturday night they all would be over, but he had to speak to Greg to find out if he can make it, he told Jim that if he needed anything to call him, Jim told him that a big bottle of whiskey would be good, Grissom laughed and said he would bring some on Saturday.

Grissom spent most of the time in his office during his shift; he saw Sara pass his office a few times but just looked at her as she passed, then just before shift she knocked on the door, and stood against the door frame

"Hi, Can ask you something? She asked

Grissom took off his glasses and sat up in his chair, "Sure Sara, come in close the door, what can I help you with", Grissom asked.

Sara closed the door and sat down across from Grissom,

But before Sara could say anything the office door opened and Catherine walked in and said, "Gil, I need you to look at something in the lab",

Catherine looked at Sara then to Grissom, "Now Gil", she said as she turned and walked out the office,

Grissom looked at Sara and smiled, "Stay there I will be back in a minute", he said as he followed Catherine out the door, Sara just sat in the seat, _maybe I do need to lock us in a room together like Sam said, _she thought as she got up and walked out the office.

Grissom came back to his office and found Sara had gone, he walked to the locker room, but she had gone home.

He made his way back to his office and sat down, _that's twice today we have been interrupted, I wonder what Sara was going to say, _he thought as he put his glasses on and continued with his paperwork

--

It was Saturday night and everyone met up in a bar before heading to Jim's, Sara arrived with Sam first, Sam was going to do his own thing when they went to Jim's later on.

Nick, Greg and Warrick arrived not long after them, then Catherine and Grissom arrived, they all sat round two tables joined together chatting, Grissom was watching Sara talking to Nick and Sam, Catherine nudged Grissom, Grissom looked at Catherine, "Talk to her Gil", Catherine whispered to him. Grissom looked back at Sara then to Sam, _he is younger than me, so why would she pick me over him, _he thought as he took a drink from his glass.

Grissom's cell phone rang, he stood up and walked away from the table to take the call, Sara watched Grissom as he walked away, _he looks nice tonight, not often I see him out of work clothes, _Sara thought still watching him.

Grissom came back to the table and said, "That was Jim, he isn't feeling too good tonight so is asked if we could arrange for another night", Catherine stood up and said, should we go over and see if he needs anything Gil",

Grissom sat down and lifted his glass and said, "No he said if he needs anything he will call me",

"Do you all want to stay here or go eat?" Grissom asked.

Everyone agreed to go and eat next door at the restaurant then come back to the bar.

Grissom watched as Sara and Sam spoke as the others got up to leave,

Sara got up and walked with the others leaving Sam sitting at the table,

"Is Sam not joining us Sara?" Grissom asked,

Sara looked back at Sam and smiled, "No he has to go meet someone but will join us back in here later on", she said as they followed the others out the door.

Everyone was seated ready to order, Grissom sat across from Sara, Catherine was next to Grissom with Warrick next, Nick was next to Sara then Greg.

They all sat and ate and chatted, laughing and joking, Greg was telling bad jokes as usual.

Grissom got up to go to the gents, on the way he made a call to Jim, he hadn't told the others but Jim had a row with Ellie, and she had left, Jim had woken up and found Ellie going through his things, So much for me thinking she was a changed person, Jim told Grissom, Grissom was calling Jim to say he would call over before he went home, but Jim insisted he stayed with the others and had a good night out, Grissom told Jim he would call in the morning to see him then, Jim agreed,

Grissom came back from the gents and joined the others, after they had all finished the meal they made there way back to the bar next door.

Grissom walked into the bar first and looked around to see if Sam was about, he smiled to himself as he couldn't see him, everyone sat down and Grissom ordered a round of drinks.

Greg was at the jukebox putting on some music when Nick shouted over to "Remember Greg your music isn't the kind everyone else wants to hear", Greg laughed and shouted over, "looking at this jukebox, I don't know any of the tunes on it, I think it was made when Grissom was born", everyone laughed as Grissom got up and moved Greg away from the jukebox and picked some songs.

Catherine looked at Sara watching Grissom and whispered to Sara, "It's good to see him out like this isn't it", Sara looked at Catherine then back at Grissom and smiled, "Yeah it is, we should all do this more often", Sara replied.

Catherine nudged Sara and said, "You know what I mean Sara", nodding towards Grissom and then looking at Sara, Sara smiled, "Yeah Catherine I do know what you mean", Sara said as she watched Grissom talking to Greg at the jukebox.

"But I'm tired of waiting and him giving me the cold shoulder Catherine", Sara said,

_Do I tell Catherine he asked me out and I said no, _she thought still watching Grissom,

Sara looked at Catherine and smiled, _no, I will keep that to myself, _she thought as Catherine got up from her chair, "Let me into that Jukebox, I will show you what a tune is", Catherine said as she moved Greg and Grissom out the way.

Everyone was having a good night and Grissom was sitting talking to Sara and Catherine, "You should come out with us more Sara, and you Grissom, most of the time it's only me, Nick, Warrick and young Greg that comes out and I'm getting bored with them", she said,

Nick laughed and said, "Well if we are that bad, we shouldn't be back out, eh Warrick, Greg",

"Yeah Nick, we will remember this", Warrick said as Greg fell off his chair, everyone laughed as Greg got up,

Sara was at the bar talking to the bar man when she was getting some drinks, when Sara came back to the table she told the others about the club next door, it was still part of the bar but it had a big dance floor,

"Why don't we move in there after we have had a few in here", she asked the others,

"Yeah, Maybe they might have some music I know", Greg said,

Nick patted Greg on the head and said, "And you can show me your dance moves Greg",

Sara laughed and Warrick said, "This should be a laugh",

Grissom looked at Catherine shook his head and said, "I will go home when you all go through",

"Oh come on Gil, we won't get you up to dance if you don't want to", Catherine said as she smiled at him,

Grissom didn't say anything, he looked at Sara as she said, "Yeah Gil, I won't get you up to dance if you don't want to",

Catherine nearly choked on her drink; she looked at Sara as finished her drink.

Everyone was having a good time; Grissom couldn't keep his eyes off Sara, watching her as she sat talking to Greg, then moved to round the table to speak to Nick then Warrick, _why can't she just sit and talk to me_, he thought,

Sara could sense he was watching her, _well it's up to him now if he wants me he can come and get me_, she thought as she spoke to Warrick,

After a few drinks they all went into the club area next door,

Sara made a call to Sam to let him know they would be next door,

As Grissom walked by Sara he could here her say, "will you be long Sam",

Grissom made his way through the door to join the others, Sara followed five minutes later,

It was a bit busy and everyone was seated except Sara, Greg offered his seat to Sara but she just grabbed his hand and led him up to the dance floor,

Grissom watched as Greg and Sara danced, Greg had a smile across his face, _he has always had a thing for Sara,_ Grissom thought as Catherine put the drinks down on the table,

Sara could see that Grissom was watching her; she took Greg's hand and the smile widened on his face,

"Look at Greg, he is like a big kid in a sweet shop", Nick said laughing

Catherine looked at Grissom and could see he was unhappy, _he needs a good talking to, again, _she thought as she sat down beside Warrick,

The song had finished and Sara and Greg came back to the table, Greg sat down and then went to get up again to give Sara the seat, but Sara pushed him back down and sat on Greg's lap,

"That ok?" Sara asked Greg picking up her drink and looking at him,

Greg smiled, "Yes, I'm not complaining Sara", he said as Nick passed Greg his drink,

Sara took a big drink of her drink then looked at Grissom, "Enjoying yourself Grissom?" Sara asked

Grissom smiled, "Oh yes, I might even get up to dance later", he said picking up his empty glass and walking over to the bar,

Sara looked at Catherine and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm enjoying myself", Sara said jumping off Greg's lap and pulling Nick up to the dance floor,

Grissom stood at the bar and ordered a whisky; he was watching Sara and Nick on the dance floor,

_Why can't I just get her onto the dance floor and dance with her, _he thought as he finished his drink then he nodded to the bar man for a refill,

Grissom was on his third whiskey when Catherine appeared in front of him,

"Do something about it Gil, before it's too late", she said

"I'm ok just watching Catherine", he said lifting his glass, Catherine put her hand on his glass, "You would look and fell happy if you did something about it, you know that", she said walking away towards the ladies,

Grissom sat back down as Sara and Nick came off the dance floor, they had been dancing for three songs,

"Sara where did you get the energy from", Nick said sitting down and taking a drink from his glass, Sara sat on his lap, "sometimes you just got to enjoy yourself Nick", she said looking at Grissom who was watching her.

Sara was still sitting on Nick's lap when Greg brought more drinks to the table, he handed Grissom a whisky, and Sara made a face,

"Don't know how you can drink that Grissom, the smell puts me off", she said putting her arms around Nick.

Grissom looked at Sara and said, "Here Sara take this seat", and he stood up,

Sara laughed, "No I am fine here", she said smiling.

Grissom picked the glass of whiskey up and downed it in one, Sara watched him as he got up and went to the bar,

Sara got up from nick's lap and headed for the ladies, on her way passed Grissom at the bar he turned and said, "Some of us enjoy ourselves in other ways Sara",

Sara stopped and said, "As long as you are happy Grissom that's all that matters", she walked away and Grissom put his glass down on the bar and followed her, just before she disappeared into the ladies Grissom said, "Sara we need to talk",

Sara turned round, "Can you wait five minutes", and she walked into the ladies,

Grissom just stood looking at the ladies door, two women came out and looked at him, "Sorry", he said stepping back and looking the other way,

Sara went into the ladies and Catherine was standing in front of the mirror,

"Who does he think he is", Sara said walking up and down the floor,

"What's he done now?" Catherine asked,

"He watched me all night, he has been doing that for years mind, and now he has just told me we need to talk, I'm having a good night he should be to, it's not often he gets out like this", she said as she stood next to Catherine,

Catherine picked her bag up, "Stay here for five minutes and cool down I will go talk to him, tell him this isn't the place to talk", she said smiling at Sara and turning to walk out the door,

"No Catherine, leave it I will talk to him and then come back to the table", she said going into a cubicle,

"Ok Sara, If your not back at the table in fifteen minutes I'm coming to get you", Catherine said leaving the ladies,

Catherine got out side and seen Grissom standing across from the ladies, "You need to stop hanging around the ladies Gil", she said laughing,

"Well if you are not back at the table in fifteen minutes I'm coming to get you both Gil, and please work it out you both know how you feel about each other, she said walking away towards the others.

Sara came out the cubicle and took a deep breath, looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Don't give in to him", and walked out the door of the ladies,

She saw Grissom standing across from the ladies; he looked right into her eyes as she walked over to him,

"You want to talk, about what Grissom?" she asked as she looked at him,

Grissom looked over to one side and gestured to Sara to sit at the table that had no one near it,

Sara looked over to the table then walked over to it and sat down,

"Do you want a Drink Sara?" he asked sitting down across from her, he had a drink in his hand, he had went back to the bar and got one when he was waiting on Sara to come out the ladies.

"No, I want to get back to the others soon", she said

Grissom sighed and put his head down, he didn't say anything and Sara just looked at him,

"Well what do you want to talk about?" she asked,

Grissom moved his head up and looked at her, "Why are you acting like this tonight", he said

Sara laughed, "Acting like what Grissom, I am enjoying myself, it's a night out", she said

Grissom looked at his glass on the table, "You have got everyone up to dance everyone except me, you are sitting on Greg and Nicks lap and when I offer you a seat you just laughed", he said picking his glass up,

Sara grabbed his glass and slammed it on the table,

"What about you, you keep watching me, and if I had asked you to dance you would have said no, lighten up Grissom it's not as if we are going out with each other, you put paid to that that night I asked you out to dinner", she said standing up,

"I asked you out the other day to dinner and you refused, and talking of boyfriend's, what about Sam, what would he think of you sitting on other men's laps when he gets back, he said as Sara sat back down,.

Sara laughed, _he thinks me and Sam oh for god's sake, let him think that, he should have listened to me when I was telling him who he was, _she thought.

"Think what you want Grissom, and what is it with you, you give me the cold shoulder for weeks, no months, then you ask me out to dinner and I am meant to jump into your arms and say yes, well no Grissom I am not making it easy for you when you have made it hell for me, she said as she stood up and walked back to the others,

Grissom just watched as Sara walked away, _have I been that bad to her, _he thought as he stood up and walked to the gents,

Sara was walking back to the others, _so glad I got that out my system, now lets get back to enjoying myself, _she thought as she sat at the table next to Catherine.

"Where is he, are you ok?" Catherine asked Sara

Sara looked at Greg, "Can you get me a drink Greg, and make it a double I need it", she said,

Greg got up and went to the bar,

"Yeah I'm fine now, we had a good talk", Sara said,

Grissom was in the gents looking at himself in the mirror, _I don't mean to give her the cold shoulder, I just feel it harder to work with her, cause I...I love her, I don't want to make it hell for her, _he thought as he splashed water on his face. He looked up at the mirror, _I love Sara, but iv blown it now", _he thought as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Grissom walked over to the bar and ordered a drink, paid the bar man and sat down at the table, it was only Catherine, Greg and Warrick at the table,

"You ok Gil?" Catherine asked

"Yes, a few more of these I think though". He said holding up his glass, and looking at sara on the dance floor with Nick.

Warrick looked at Greg, Greg looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but sitting at the table,

"Greg, come and help me with the drinks", Warrick said,

Greg looked at Warrick, and got up and followed him to the bar,

"Gil we can go if you want I will drop you off home", Catherine said,

"No, I'm going to enjoy myself Catherine", he said as Sara sat down at the table with Nick,

Grissom put his head down as he seen Sam coming towards the table,

"Hi, you all having a good night", he said as Warrick came back from the bar with Greg,

"Sam, what you want to drink?" Warrick asked,

"A beer, thanks Warrick", Sam said as he stood behind Sara,

Greg stood behind Catherine watching Grissom watching Sara, _why does he do this to himself, and to Sara, you can see the both of them so like each other, _he thought as he drank his drink.

Sara got up to talk to Sam, and then she pulled him up to the dance floor,

As they danced Sara was looking at Grissom, _I should ask him to dance, but why should I, I have had enough, I'm just going to get on with my life without thinking about him anymore, _she thought as Grissom looked at her, she looked away and laughed with Sam,

An hour later and Sara was up dancing with Greg again, Grissom was knocking back the whisky like water, Catherine was getting worried about Grissom, she hadn't seen him like this before.

As Sara sat down Grissom said to her, "Am I not good enough for you to dance with Sara",

Sara just looked at him, "Maybe another time Grissom, I want to enjoy myself tonight", she said as she picked up her glass,

Grissom just stared at her, he went to stand up but Catherine pulled him back down, and gave him one of her looks,

A slow dance came on and Sara took Sam's arm to the dance floor, Grissom watched as the two of them held each other; he looked at Catherine who was looking at him watching Sara, not saying anything he picked up his glass and emptied its contents.

_I should just go home before I make a complete idiot of myself, if I haven't already done it; _he thought still watching as Sara moved her arms around Sam's neck,

But he never moved he just looked at Sara's face, she was laughing at something Sam said, Sam looked over at the table and could see Grissom watching Sara,

"You have to put him out his misery Sara, he looks like he is going to snap", Sam said as Sara looked over to see Grissom put his head in his hands,

"Why should I after all he has done to me", Sara replied,

Sara and Sam danced to the next song,

Sara was watching Grissom talking to Catherine, Catherine was doing most of the talking though.

Catherine was talking to Grissom, she was trying to get him away from watching Sara, she wanted to take him home but had told her no

Sara and Sam came back to the table after the song had finished Sam sat down at the table and Sara stood behind him even though there was a chair next to Sam, Sara looked at Grissom who was talking to Catherine, Catherine could see Sara walking over towards her and Grissom, Sara sat on Grissom's lap, Grissom looked at her and continued to talk to Catherine, Greg nearly choked on his drink, Nick nudged Warrick and Sam just smiled.

Sara started to talk to Nick still sitting on Grissom's lap, and Grissom was still talking to Catherine he looked again at Sara, _what is she doing, what is Sam going to say, _he thought as Sara smiled at him, Grissom looked over at Sam, Sam smiled and nodded at Grissom,

Grissom lifted his hand and put it round Sara's waist he pulled her closer to him and Sara whispered in his ear, "I've been wanting to do that all night", Grissom smiled and kissed her, then whispered in her ear, "I've been wanting to do that to you all night, even when you where shouting at me", he said and they kissed each other.

"About time", Catherine said, everyone laughed and nodded.

Catherine stood up and said, "Sam do you need a lift, think we should leave these two alone",

"Yes, I think we should", Sam said standing up pointing to Sara's bag on the floor, "I need her key" he said

Catherine went into Sara's bag and took out her key and gave it to Sam.

Warrick, Greg and Nick stood up,

"Think we should go too, or maybe they should get a room", Nick said as he and Warrcik gave a high five to each other,

"That's my bet won then", Nick said laughing.

Sara and Grissom where too busy to hear Nick, but Sam said, "What was your bet Nick,

Nick looked at Warrick," I said the first kiss would happen outside of the lab, and Warrick said it would be inside the lab", he said following the others out the club.

Grissom and Sara came up for air, looking around they saw the others had left, "Was it something we said", he said to Sara,

"Think it was more what we did", Sara said looking into Grissom eyes,

"Can I walk you home Grissom?", Sara asked still sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped round him,

Grissom laughed, "Am I not meant to say that Sara?, he asked,

"Well since Sam is staying at mine, I don't think you walking me home is best", Sara said kissing him,

Grissom broke from the kiss and looked at Sara,

"Grissom, he is only a friend who is visiting me, he goes home in a few days", she said laughing

Grissom hugged Sara and Sara said, "If you had let me finish talking at the hospital you would have known that", she said standing up and taking his hand,

Grissom stood up and held his head with his other hand, "Think I'm going to have a headache, that music was loud tonight", he said,

As they walked out the club door Sara said, Oh I know it wasn't those whiskeys you drank was it",

Grissom put his arm around Sara's waist and they both walked for a bit before getting a cab Back to Grissom's

THE END


End file.
